Here We Go Again
by xLily
Summary: Jasper left Alice 5 yrs. ago. Little did he know, he left her pregnant. Jasper finally comes back to Forks. He talks to Alice again. She finds out he has a girlfriend, Maria. What will happen when he finds out about his daughter? Find out!
1. Here We Go Again

**Hey! This is a new story I thought of (kinda) so tell me what you think!**

**I don't own anything**

**---------------------**

**APOV**

Have you ever got that feeling when you know something's going to happen, but you don't know what? Or have you ever wanted to disappear somewhere you know no one can find you because it's a place you imagined? Or when you get left alone with a huge responsibility and don't know if you can handle it? I have. Every day.

The first feeling I got when me and my ex-boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, were alone in my house. My parents and brothers were out for a couple days. That was the night…

_(Flashback)_

_5 yrs. Ago_

_I turned to Jasper, slowly. "I'm ready, Jazz," I said, nervously._

_Jasper turned his attention away from the TV and focused on me. "What?"_

"_I'm. Ready" I repeated as I walked over to him._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

_I bit my lip. "Yes."_

_He slowly nodded and smiled. "Ok." I straddled his lap and began kissing him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me as close as he could. I slowly made my way to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. After I got his shirt off, he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked into my bedroom and set my on my bed._

_(End Flashback)_

When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to disappear somewhere far away where no one could find me. Too bad that can't happen. I was only 19 and I was pregnant. I hadn't finished college and I probably wouldn't be able to.

_(Flashback)_

_5 yrs. Ago_

"_Alice, what are you going to do?" Rosalie asked, pacing around in my room._

_I watched her. "I dunno" I said, shrugging._

"_That's not what I wanted to hear" Rosalie snapped. "You need to tell Jasper!"_

"_Rose, it's too late! He's gone! He won't answer my calls, my emails, or my texts…" I trailed off._

"_It's not too late," Bella whispered. She looked up at me. "Let's go find him?"_

"_Oh, yes! Perfect idea, Bells. Let's just go to Texas and look for him!" I said sarcastically. "Do you know how big Texas is?!"_

"_It won't be that hard, Ali. He said what state, right?" Rosalie asked._

_I bit my lip. "Ya, I guess." I paused. "What about my parents and my brothers?"_

"_You tell them."_

_I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. "What? No!"_

"_Alice, you can't hide a baby," Bella said. She had a point._

"_Of course. But my mom's going to have a heart attack. My dad will probably kill me," I told them._

"_It will be fine. We'll be right there with you, no matter what. We love you," Bella told me, smiling._

"_One step at a time," Rosalie simply said._

_(End Flashback)_

They were with my every step. Rosalie booked tickets to Texas that night. We flew down to Texas the next day, but we couldn't find Jasper anywhere. Rosalie and Bella asked almost every one in that town if the knew him and they all said 'no'. We flew back home two days later. Rosalie and Bella were there with me when I told my family. My mom took it pretty well. She didn't look happy, but she was okay with it. My dad on the other hand wanted to kill Jasper. So did my brothers. They showed me all the things they'd do to him. I went with my best friends and my mom to all the doctor appointments and to all my breathing classes. Once I found out that I was having a girl, I wanted to keep her no matter what. My family and friends were at the hospital with me when I gave birth. Rosalie claimed she was first to hold her. And she was. Bella got to hold her second. Emmett looked so big holding her. Edward almost cried when he held her.

Jennifer Erin Cullen is what I decided to name her. Edward and Emmett practically treated Jennifer as if she was there daughter. And she loved it. My parents spoiled her the most. She was there first grandchild and they loved her. Everyone loved her.

She also knew she didn't have a dad. She knew why. Jennifer knew he was in Texas and that he hurt me when he told me he was leaving. When Edward played with Anthony and Hope she didn't mind. She would sit there and watch. Or when Emmett taught Hayden to play soccer and played with baby Mason, she didn't care at all. But when they played with Jennifer she had the best time. They were here uncles and she loved them almost as much as a real dad. They loved her as a niece and a daughter. She was practically there daughter.

The third feeling you probably already know why I get that one. When Jennifer was born, I wasn't sure I could handle her, but I did it. And I'm still doing it. I will always do it without the help of Jasper. I don't want his help…ever.

**------------------------**

**Ok so what'd you think? I'm gonna try and get everyone's POV in this story on how like there life has changed helping Alice, and their weddings and all that! Ok ok? Good!**

**5 or more comments plz! And the next one will be up soon.**


	2. Best I Ever Had

**HEY! Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me happy :) hehe**

**Ok so Anthony and Hope are Edward and Bella's kids.**

**Then Hayden and Mason are Rosalie and Emmett's kids.**

**And Jennifer is Alice's daughter and Jasper's but he doesn't know.**

**Alice, Edward, and Emmett are siblings.**

**AND Jacob is one of Alice and Bella's best friends. So if you think they're like a thing, they're not :)**

**I don't own anything**

**----------------------------**

**APOV**

_"Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know_

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend"

The coffee machine ran as I silently drew on my notebook. The house was empty when I woke up this morning. There was a note on the fridge saying my dad and mom took Jennifer to the park and the store for food tonight.

The door opened as I went to get a cup of coffee. Jennifer ran past me, up the stairs, and into her room. My dad following behind her with grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey, daddy," I said, kissing his cheek and taking some bags. "How was the market?"

"Good. Jennifer was everywhere though. Your mom couldn't keep track of her," he laughed.

"Speaking of mom. Where is she?" I asked, looking around him.

"I dropped her off before we came here," he told me, sitting on the stool.

I nodded. "What time is the barbeque?" I asked, pouring him a cup of coffee then passing it to him.

"Rose said 5:30," he sighed as I laughed.

Ten minutes later, my dad left and I was cleaning up the living room. There were toys everywhere.

"Mommy. Are we going to Aunt Rosie's?" Jennifer asked.

"Yup, in a couple minutes," I told her.

-------------

Jennifer didn't even wait for the door to open. She bolted out of the car and ran up their steps. She knocked a couple times on the door and waited. Emmett opened the door and smiled.

"Emmy!" Jennifer squealed as he picked her up.

"Hey, pumpkin," he laughed. "Everyone's out back," he told her. She nodded and ran inside the house. Emmett walked over to me and opened the trunk. I grabbed a couple bags and he grabbed the rest. We walked in silence to the house.

"How are you?" he asked, nervously.

"Fine?" I said. Why is he nervous?

He nodded and led me out back. Everyone was already out there. Rosalie was chasing Hayden and Anthony around while Edward was cuddling Mason. Jennifer and Hope were playing on the swing set. Bella smiled when she saw me. I smiled back. Emmett took my bags and walked over to the grill. Jacob was leaning against the house, smiling at me. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

I quickly walked over to Bella and hugged her. She laughed as I hugged her, tight, and wouldn't let go. I finally let go and walked over to Edward and hugged him. "Hey, bro," I said, smiling.

He passed Mason over to Bella and hugged me. "How are you, pixie?" he asked.

I let go of him. "What is going on? First Emmett then you! I'm confused. Tell me what is going on, please," I begged. I looked for Jacob, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie came up and whispered something in his ear. His face turned into stone. He lifted me up and set me in the chair. "Stay here with Bella," he commanded. What is going on? I looked at Bella for an answer, but all she did was shrug.

I leaned back in the chair and stared at the sky. This was peaceful…

"_You are not going in there!" Edward shouted from inside the house_.

"_Why the hell not?!" someone else shouted. _I knew that voice from anywhere. I slowly got up and walked to the house.

"Alice?" Bella called out. I ignored her and continued walking. Emmett walked out slamming the screen door behind him. His expression softened when he looked at me.

"Em, what's going on?" I whispered.

"I-"

Rosalie interrupted him. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Emmett Cullen! This is _not _my fault!" she screamed.

Emmett stared at her. "Not your fault? It is your fault!" he hissed. "You invited him! You did, Rosalie! Did you not think about how this would affect, Alice?!"

I placed my hand on my hips and sighed. Rosalie turned and stared at me. "Alice! Hey!" she said, happily.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm going inside," I simply said.

Emmett ran over to the door and stood in front of it. "No!"

"Emmett, move!" I told him. My temperature was rising.

"No," he repeated.

"Now!" I shouted. He looked at me and Rose. He sighed then moved out of the way.

Emmett watched me as I opened the screen door. As soon as I walked in, I froze. My feet were glued to the ground.

"Alice," Edward said, staring at me. Edward and Jacob were blocking Jasper from coming outside. The lump in my throat felt like I swallowed a bunch of sand.

"Hi," Jasper said, smiling.

I glared at him. "Hi? So, you think you can step back into my life and say hi? No! I think not! Do you know what you've done to me Jasper? Do you? Obviously you don't!" I was in tears now. "You don't just waltz back into my life expecting everything to be fine. Guess what? It's not!" I snapped. "You've been gone for five fucking years! This isn't some kind of reunion that you can come to. You're not family and you never will be."

He moved forward to grab me. So I did the thing my heart told me to. Run. I ran as fast as I could out of the house. My whole life has come to an end. It wasn't till I made it to my car that I realized I forgot something. Jennifer.

"Alice, please! Talk to me," Jasper said as he followed me. I didn't move. I stood there waiting for Emmett or Edward to come out and save me. As the seconds passed by no one came out. So I slowly turned around and looked at the ground. "Talk to me," he whispered.

I snapped. "What do you want to talk about? How you left me here?" tears starting flowing.

He reached out to take my hand, but I moved my hand, sharply.

"I had no choice, Alice," he said.

"You always had a choice," I told him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You could've at least answered my calls. Or did you forget about me? Did you forget about me once you arrived in Texas because you figured you'd meet someone prettier who could do everything better than me?" The tears were hot and burning against my cheeks. Jacob walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I held on tightly as I cried into his chest.

"I'm going to take you home," Jacob said, softly as he kissed my head. I nodded. He took my hand and led me to my car. I wiped the tears with my sleeve and looked back at Jasper. He was staring at me, shocked. Jacob opened the passenger door for me. I quickly got in and shut the door. As Jacob walked around to the driver's seat, I looked back at Jacob. He was sitting on the ground. He had his head in his hands. Everyone else was watching us. Edward was holding Jennifer, smiling. I knew right away that he'd take her for the night and I was thankful for that.

-------------------------------

**So Jasper's back! Dun dun dun! There's going to be a lot more drama!!**

**If you guys have any suggestions that should happen in the next chapter, tell me PLEASE!!!!!**

**Ha so 5 comments or more!! :)**


	3. How You Love Me Now

**HEYY!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! :) I love reviews haha anyways! Im going on a trip for like 4 days then I get back and I have a hair appointment then the next day I go to school for registration! Lame, right? We don't go to school till like the 24****th**** or 25****th****. I hate it. Ugh so I probably won't be able to update until like Thursday or Friday of next week…**

**I don't own anything**

**---------------------------------**

**Rosalie's POV**

_"Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now"  
_

The monitor on my nightstand echoes the screams and cries of my son. I turned over in my bed. Emmett wasn't there. I look at the digital clock. It read 9:24. I'm surprised Mason let me sleep in this late.

Mason's cries got louder and louder as I walked down the hallway. Flicking on the light I find Mason laying on the ground with his toys. Emmett or Hayden isn't upstairs. His face is red and his mouth is wide open. He whimpers as I pick him up and set him on the changing table.

When I finish changing his diaper, I set him in his crib and pull blankets over him. Unable to go back to sleep I walk into the kitchen. Hayden is sitting at the counter drawing in her coloring book. I walk over and kiss her head.

"Where's daddy?" I ask, looking around.

She shrugs and continues to draw. I turn around and walk out to the backyard. Emmett and Edward are walking into the backyard with a new grill.

"Emmett!" I shout. He jumps and almost drops the grill.

He looks over at me. "Hey, babe," he shouts back. Edward makes a face and tries to ignore him.

"I'm going to the grocery store in awhile. Do you want me to take the kids?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. Emmett looks at Edward and nods.

I slowly back up and walk back inside. Hayden isn't in the kitchen anymore. Picking up her shoes, I slowly walk up the stairs and find her in Mason's room reading a story.

"Hun, go get dressed," I tell her, walking into the room and grabbing Mason. She nods and runs off to her room. I stroll back to my room and set Mason on a blanket on the floor. He grabs his feet and tries to put them in his mouth.

An hour later, we are all ready to go. Hayden is in her car seat watching TV. Mason is in his carrier, sleeping. I walk around to the passenger side and get in. I start the ignition and pull out of the driveway.

-----

Once we get to the grocery store, I put Mason's carrier in the cart while Hayden walks next to me. I hand Mason his bottle and continue walking. Hayden runs over to the candy section and picks out a pack of gummy bears. She gives me a bright smile.

I was walking down the meat aisle when I saw him. Jasper. He still looked the same. Tall, lean and muscular. He was chatting away on his cell phone. I lean over and grab some hamburgers and hotdogs. Brushing the stray hair out of my face, I notice Jasper is smiling at me. I look around to make sure he's smiling at me.

"Rosalie?" he says, walking towards me.

I smile. "Hi, Jasper," I said, cheerfully.

He walks over and hugs me. "How are you?" he bends down to Hayden's height. "And who is this cutie?"

Hayden looks up at me. I nod and she turns back to him. "I'm Hayden," she whispers.

"It's nice to meet you," Jasper says, politely. He stands up and smiles.

I clear my throat. "And this is Mason."

He looks over at Mason and watches him. "I missed a lot," he said, softly.

"You have no idea," I mumble. He looks over at me with a confused expression.

"So, what's all this for?" he asks, motioning to the food.

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to invite him. "We're having a barbeque tonight…" I trail off. "You should come," I suggest.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Please come. It will be fun," I pull out a piece of paper, write my address on it, then hand it to him. "It's at 5:30. Come, please," I say. He smiles.

He nods. "I'll think about it."

We say our goodbyes and head our ways.

------

After I get home, I hand Mason over to Emmett and start to get ready for tonight. The house is a complete mess. Hayden's dress up clothes are everywhere along with Mason's blankets, toys, and bottles. I start with Hayden's stuff and gather it all in a pile. Hayden comes down and takes it all up to her room. I'm sure she just shoved it under bed. Next I work on Mason's stuff. After I finish cleaning up the house, I walk outside with Emmett and start setting up chairs and tables. We set out the plates, cups, and food.

_Ding. Dong._

I look at the clock. It was 5:36. I walk over to the door and open it. Edward and Bella are standing there with there kids running around the front yard. Edward motions for them to come inside. They run in as fast as they could and run outside with Hayden following closely behind. I give Bella a hug then Edward. Bella and I walk outside and sit in some of the chairs.

"Is Alice coming?" Bella asked, looking down at her cup.

I nod. "She said she was going to come."

Bella smiles.

"So, guess who I saw today…" I said, nervously.

"Who?" she asks, watching the kids.

"Jasper," I whisper.

Her head snaps to my direction. "What?" she hisses.

"He was at the grocery store. We talked and I invited him…" I said, softly.

"Does Emmett know?"

"No! He'd freak out," I tell her.

"Well, what do you think he's going to do when he shoes up?" she questions. Good point.

I shrug. A couple minutes later, Jennifer runs out back and up the swing set with Hope. Alice is here.

"Mommy! Anthony threw mud at me!" Hayden screamed while chasing him. I got up and started chasing after them. I could hear Bella laughing at me.

After a couple minutes of chasing them, I decided to give up. "Jen, come down here and give me a hug," I demanded, smiling. She climbed down from the swing set and runs over to me. I bend down and open my arms. She slams into me, laughing.

I kiss her on the head. "You're too cute," I tell her, laughing. She smiles and runs back to the swing set with Hope. I look over and see Bella and Alice hugging and laughing. She then walked over to Edward. He passed Mason to Bella and hugged her while asking her something. Alice gets a mad look on her face.

"What is going on? First Emmett then you! I'm confused. Tell me what's going on, please," she begged. I looked around for Jacob and Emmett. They were nowhere to be seen. I quickly walked over to the Edward, whispered something in his ear, then walked over to the door and walked in. Jasper was standing there, shouting back and forth between the two.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

Emmett glared at me. "What the hell, Rosalie?" he hissed. "What is he doing here?!"

"She invited me," Jasper told him.

Emmett glared at me and stormed out back. Edward walked in, giving me a reassuring smile. I ran after Emmett.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Emmett Cullen! This is _not _my fault!" I screamed.

Emmett stared at me. "Not your fault? It is your fault!" he hissed. "You invited him! You did, Rosalie! Did you not think about how this would affect, Alice?!"

Someone sighed behind us. I quickly turned around. "Alice! Hey!" I said, happily.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm going inside," she simply said.

Emmett ran in front of the door and stood there. "No!"

"Emmett! Move!" Alice told him.

"No," he repeated.

"Now!" she shouted.

He looked at me. I shrugged and turned to the kids. They were all running around, not caring what was going on.

Emmett watched Alice walk inside. She froze as soon as she saw Jasper. Emmett motioned for us to follow. We stood behind Alice and waited.

"Hi," Jasper said, smiling as if everything was ok.

Alice glared at him. "Hi? So, you think you can step back into my life and say hi? No! I think not! Do you know what you've done to me Jasper? Do you? Obviously you don't!" Alice was in tears now. "You don't just waltz back into my life expecting everything to be fine. Guess what? It's not!" She snapped. "You've been gone for five fucking years! This isn't some kind of reunion that you can come to. You're not family and you never will be."

I looked between the two. Jasper moved forward to grab her. Alice moved back and did the thing we knew she would. Run. She ran as fast as she could out of the house. Jasper ran after her.

"Alice! Please talk to me," Was the last thing we heard from them.

Emmett was still glaring at me. "How could you, Rosalie?" he hissed.

"I thought she'd forgive him and everything would go back to normal when we all used to be so close," I took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry! You guys can hate me…"

Emmett pulled me into a hug. "We'll never hate you, Rose."

"Where's mommy?" Someone said from behind us. I let go of Emmett and turned around. Jennifer was standing in the room, playing with her hands and looking at us. Edward bent down to her level.

"Mommy had to be alone for awhile," he paused and looked at Bella. "You'll stay with us for the night."

"Ok," Jennifer said, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. He picked her up, stood up, and walked over to the front door. Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. We all gathered around the front door and watched them.

Jacob was hugging Alice and trying to comfort her. Jasper was standing there watching them. Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car. She got in the car, shut the door, and turned to look over here. Jasper slid down to the ground and sat there with his head in his hands. Jacob got in the car and drove off.

I let go of Emmett's hand and walked over to Jasper.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he said, looking at me.

I smiled. "It will all work out in the end," I told him.

"How do you know?" he snapped.

"Alice has always loved you. And she always will. Don't you forget that, ok?" I said, softly.

"She's moved on," he said, motioning down the street.

"Jacob?" I snorted. He looked at me. "Jacob is one of Alice and Bella's best friends and always will be! He has a girlfriend, bub," I laughed.

Jasper stood up and held out his hands. I grabbed his hands and let him pull me up.

"Auntie Rosie. Will mommy come back to get me?" Jennifer asked from behind me.

My throat caught as I stared at Jasper's shocked expression.

----------------------

**Uh oh!! :) What will happen next?! If you want to know…*cough*REVIEW*cough***

**Reviews make me happy :D see? **

**So 5 or more please! And the next one will be up soon!!**


	4. Battlefield

**Hey peeps! Here's the next chapter!!! Jaspers' POV! Yay! Hope you like it lol :)**

**Jennifer: 5 yrs old.**

**Anthony: 4 ½ yrs old. Hope's twin.**

**Hope: 4 ½ yrs old. Anthony's twin.**

**Hayden: 4 yrs old.**

**Mason: 11 months.**

**I don't own anything**

**------------------------------**

Jasper's POV

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no_"

Two days ago I never thought I'd be back home. Forks wasn't exactly how I pictured it to be. Everything changed. The high school was re-built, there were new stores on the street, and for some reason I couldn't remember where a lot of things were. Maria and I sat in the car, looking out the windows at the scenery. She was tapping her fingers against her knee, nervously. We were heading for my parents house. They didn't know I was coming back. They didn't know I met Maria. Heck, the probably forgot about me.

I pulled up into their driveway and got out of the car. Maria grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I reached for the doorbell and rang it a couple times.

A couple minutes later, the door was unlocking. My mom opened it. As soon as she saw me she screamed as loud as she could and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breath.

"What the hell is going on?" my dad yelled.

"Come to the door!" my mom said.

The chair squeaked and footsteps were getting louder and louder. My dad paused as soon as he saw me. "Jasper?" he said, squinting his eyes at me.

"The one and only," I said, smiling. He walked over and held out his hand. I reached out and grabbed him. He stopped and turned to Maria.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"My girlfriend, Maria," I told him.

My mom covered her hand with her mouth and walked away from the door. My dad glared at me. What is going on?

"Nice to meet you," Maria squeaked.

My mom had tears in her eyes. "Come in, please," she said.

Maria walked in and followed my mom to the kitchen. My dad walked off and left me at the door way. I sighed, stepped in the house, and shut the door. My mom and Maria were talking about who knows what in the kitchen. The seemed to get along fine. But my mom always does that.

I walked into the hallway, looking at all the pictures on the wall. There was a certain picture that caught my eye. I took a closer look. It was everyone I grew up with. There was Edward and Bella. Edward was holding a little boy in his lap and Bella was holding a little girl. They were twins I'm guessing. I smiled. Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had a little girl on his shoulders. She was laughing. And then there was Alice. My Alice. I focused on her. She had a large smile on her face. In her lap was a little girl. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Alice's eyes. She obviously moved on.

Around the picture were a lot of pictures of that little girl. Some from Halloween, Christmas, when she was born, and so many more. This little girl meant something to my parents…

----------

After we got settled in my parent's house, my mom sent me out to get some groceries. We argued on why I had to go for awhile, but then I finally agreed I'd go. I got in the car and drove off.

Once I got to the grocery store, I headed over to the meat that my dad said I had to get. My phone started ringing as I looked at the meat. _Mom._

I flipped open my phone. "Hey," I said, still looking at the meat.

"Jasper, I just found out that the Cullen's are having a barbeque! You should go," my mom suggested.

"Mom. No. They'll probably hate me because I left and didn't keep in contact," I told her, sighing.

"Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok, bye," I hung up my phone. I looked to my left and saw Rosalie. She was leaning over to get something. She had two kids with her. One of them was in the picture I saw. I smiled at her. She looked behind her.

"Rosalie?" I said, walking over to her.

She smiled. "Hi, Jasper," she said.

I walk over and hug her. "How are you?" I bent down to the little girl's height. "And who is this cutie?"

She looks up at Rosalie then back at me. "I'm Hayden," she whispers. She looks just look Rosalie. She has her long, blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," I tell her. I stand up and smile.

Rosalie clears her throat. "And this is Mason."

I look over at the cute baby and watch him. His face looks just like Emmett, but he has Rosalie's eyes. "I missed a lot," I said, softly.

"You have no idea," she mumbles. I look over at her.

"So what's all this for?" I ask.

She bits her lip and pauses. "We're having a barbeque tonight…" she trails off. "You should come," she suggests.

I quickly shake my head. "No, I don't want to intrude." Or get beat up.

"You wouldn't be. Please come. It will be fun," she pulls out a piece of paper, writes her address on it, and hands it to me. "It's at 5: 30. please come," She said. I smile.

I nod. "I'll think about it."

We say our goodbyes and walk off.

--------------

After parking in the driveway, I walked up to the door, opened it, and set all the bags in the kitchen. My mom walked in a couple seconds after me.

"Thank you, hun," my mom said, kissing my cheek. She looked at the paper in my hand and grabbed it. "What's this?"

"Oh, I ran into Rosalie Hale at the grocery store and she invited me to the barbeque," I told her, sitting down.

"Cullen."

"What?"

"Its Rosalie Cullen now," she corrected me. She smiled and handed me the paper. "Are you going?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Go. You can see all your old friends," she told me.

"Ok, fine. I'll take Maria," I replied.

"Take me where?"

I turned around. "A barbeque with all my old friends…"

She made a face. "No, thanks," she answered.

My mom laughed. "She's a keeper," she whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I took a deep breath. "Please. They'd love to meet you!"

"No, Jasper," she hissed.

I sighed. "Fine. What are you gonna do then?"

She paused. "I'll go into town," she said, shrugging.

------

After the long discussion with Maria, I finally left to Rosalie's house. The address was pretty easy to find. They built all these houses a week before I left. I pulled into the driveway, walked up to the house, and knocked on the door.

The door opened. Emmett stood there, gaping at me. "Jasper?"

I smiled. "Hi, can I come in?" I asked.

"No. Who do you think you are?"

"Jasper?"

"Emmett just let him in! We'll settle it in here," someone called out. Emmett sighed and motioned for me to go in. I walked into the living room. A guy was also standing in there, glaring at me. He had long, black hair and was really tall. He also had tan skin.

"What's going on?" I asked, nervously.

"Why are you here?" the guy asked.

"Well, I was invited by-"

I was interrupted by the screen door opening. Rosalie walked in, smiling. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Jasper," Rosalie said, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

Emmett turned to Rosalie. "What the hell, Rosalie?" he hissed. "What is he doing here!?"

"She invited me," I spoke up.

Emmett stormed out of the house while Edward walked in. Rosalie ran after him.

"Well, I'll just be going outside," I told them.

"You are not going out there!" Edward shouted at me.

"Why the hell not?!" I shouted back.

"Because you hurt my sister once and its not gonna happen again!"

The screen door opened again. It was Alice this time. She froze as soon as she saw me.

"Hi," I said, smiling at her.

She glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Hi? So, you think you can step back into my life and say hi? No! I think not! Do you know what you've done to me Jasper? Do you? Obviously you don't!" She was in tears now. "You don't just waltz back into my life expecting everything to be fine. Guess what? It's not!" She snapped. "You've been gone for five fucking years! This isn't some kind of reunion that you can come to. You're not family and you never will be."

I felt like I've been slapped and someone ripped out my heart. I didn't know I did this much to her.

I moved forward to grab her. Just to have her in my arms, again. Before I could grab her, she ran as fast as she could out of the house. I sighed and ran after her.

"Alice, please! Talk to me," I begged as I followed her. When I got outside, Alice had stopped right by her car. She wasn't moving. It seemed like someone cemented her feet to the ground. As the seconds passed she slowly turned around and looked at the ground. "Talk to me," I whispered.

"What do you want to talk about? How you left me here?" She was crying harder now.

I reached out to take her hand, but she moved it, fast.

"I had no choice, Alice," I lied. I did have a choice. I always had a choice. My parents told me not to go. It would affect everyone I knew, Alice the most. And they were right. It affected her…a lot. But I wanted to go to college in Texas. It was my dream.

"You always had a choice," she said.

She was still looking down at the camera. "You could've at least answered my calls. Or did you forget about me? Did you forget about me once you arrived in Texas because you figured you'd meet someone prettier who could do everything better than me?" Her tears were coming down faster now. I can't believe she said that. I would never find anyone prettier than here. I didn't want anybody, but her. She was my life. She always would be.

The guy that was in the living room walked over to Alice, pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. So she did move on.

"I'm going to take you home," he told her, kissing her head. My Alice. He kissed my Alice. She wiped the tears with her sleeve and looked back at me. He opened the door for her and she slid in, closing the door behind her.

As I watched, I slid onto the ground and put my head in my hands while breathing deeply. I could hear the car pulling away and heels clicking on the cement.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked, sitting next to me.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"It will work out in the end," she told me.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Alice has always loved you. And she always will. Don't you forget that, ok?" She said, reassuringly.

"She's moved on," I said, motioning down the street.

"Jacob?" She snorted. I looked at her. "Jacob is one of Alice and Bella's best friends and always will be! He has a girlfriend, bub," She laughed.

I stood up and held out my hands. She grabbed them and let me pull her up.

"Auntie Rosie. Will mommy come back to get me?" A little girl asked from behind us.

Rosalie looked nervously at me. Rosalie bent down to the little girl's height. "Jennifer, we talked about this. You're staying with Edward and Bella for the night. She'll come get you tomorrow," she told her.

Jennifer looked at me. "Hi! I'm Jennifer Erin Cullen," she said, smiling. Rosalie slapped her forehead.

I looked at Rosalie then back to Jennifer. "Al-Alice has a…daughter?" I choked on the last word.

Edward ran over, picked up Jennifer, and walked back into the house. Rosalie was watching me. Hurt and shocked were my main feelings right now.

"You should really go talk to Alice about this," Rosalie told me.

I nodded, shocked. I quickly turned around and got in the car and started driving to Alice's.

**------------------------**

**OMG! Ha I had to say that! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!!? :)**

**Find out tomorrow! If you review!! Lol**

**5 or more comments plz! :D**


	5. Stop and Stare

**Hi hi!!!! Sooooooooo thank you very much for all the reviews! :D and you probably noticed that songs are the titles of the chapters but that's just cuz I got bored so it will probably change…ok so the flashback sucks but after this is over, I'll either right it from when they were in high school or a couple years after. So you decide.**

**I don't own anything**

**-------------------------------**

**APOV**

Jacob dropped me off and asked if I was ok. I told him I was fine and to go home. That I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want anybody to see me. He smiled and pulled out of the driveway as I walked into my house. I rushed up the stairs and into my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

I threw off my clothes before looking for my pajamas, a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top, and slipped them on. Inside my closet was an old shirt of Jasper's. It was there for the past five years. I haven't bothered taking it out until today. This would be the first time I worn it. I pulled it over my head and climbed into bed. I curled up under the blanket and breathed deeply at the scent of his shirt. Jasper's shirt…

_Ding. Dong._

I slowly rolled out of bed and walked out my door. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs, grabbing a blanket from the hall as I made my way to the door. I slowly opened the door, only to be surprised.

Jasper was standing on the porch, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His mouth was opened as if he was going to say something, but then he quickly closed it.

"What do you want?" I whispered, wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him, confused. "That you had a daughter," he continued.

The lump in my throat felt like a thousand bricks. "How'd you find out?" I chocked on my tears.

"Your daughter," he said. "Who's her dad?"

I bit my lip, hard. "It…it doesn't matter," I said, shrugging.

"Yes, it does, Ali," he told me, using my nickname from high school. He was the only one I let call me that. I stared at him, shocked. Why would he care?

"How old is she?" he whispered after while.

I hesitated. "Five."

Jasper paused, taking this all in. He was thinking about this. He stopped and stared at me. "Five years ago…w-we," he stopped and stared at me.

Tears streamed down my face. "Yes," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, god," he paused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried! We came to Texas looking for you. We asked _everyone _if they knew where you were. They didn't_._ I emailed you everyday. You obviously didn't answer them or even bother to read them." I leaned my head against the door, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he apologized.

"It's too late for apologizes," I said, softly.

"Why can't I apologize?" he snapped.

"Are you?"

He hesitated. "Am I what?"

"Are you sorry?" I looked up at him and started wishing I hadn't. He had tears falling, slowly.

"You don't know how sorry I am," he whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving, for never answering your emails or calls. I'm so sorry."

"What about for saying you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

_(Flashback) 5 yrs. Ago._

_Jasper and I were sitting in his room, lying on his bed. My fingers were running through his blonde hair as he stroked my arm. He sighed deeply. I turned over on my stomach. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," he lied. If it wasn't anything, he wouldn't have said it that fast. _

"_Tell me," I begged._

_He looked over at me. "I'm leaving." He rollded over onto his stomach and watched me. _

_I looked at him, confused. "For how long?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. However long I feel like."_

_My throat caught. It felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. He was leaving. My Jasper was leaving. _

"_Oh, Ali. I didn't mean it that way," he said, hugging me._

"_Than how'd you mean it?" I snapped and pushed away from him._

_He stood up. "It kills me to say this," he started._

"_Then don't," I told him, wrapping my arms around my legs._

"_I'm trying to do what's right here."_

"_Who are you to tell me whats right for me?" I asked. "You think I haven't thought this? I want my life to be with you." _

_He bit his lip. "I don't…"_

_My heart stopped. "You don't want to be with me?"_

_(End Flashback)_

Jasper looked down at his shoes and didn't say anything.

"Ya, that's what I thought," I said, closing the door. He threw his foot out to stop the door. "What?" I hissed.

The door pushed open. Jasper grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. And then, my lips were on his. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like every other kiss we had. I quickly pulled away after I realized what was going on.

"No. We shouldn't be doing this," I told him.

"I missed you, Ali," he whispered.

"I missed you, too. But this isn't right." I paused. "I'm sorry I kissed you back."

"Don't be" he simply said. He bent down, kissed my temple, and then left to his car. I closed the door and slid down it, smiling.

-------------------------

**Eh? Well I thought it was ok, but the flashback sucked I think. You guys tell me what you think, please! sorry its short**

**5 or more comments plz! :)**


	6. Whatcha Say

**Hi...**

**I don't have an excuse for not updating. So here's the chapter. **

**--------------------------**

**JPOV**

_"__Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is._

_how could i live with myself  
knowing that i let our love go (love go)  
and ooh when i do with one chance  
i just gotta let you know  
i know what i did wasn't clever  
but me and you we're meant to be together"_

The ignition started with a roar. Putting the car in reverse, I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could. The tires screeched as I pressed down on the gas pedal and took off. Trees flew by the car. I was going ten miles over the limit. The light was red as I pulled up and the car came to a halt.

_This is it now. Everybody get down. This is all I can take. This is how a heart breaks. _

Angrily, I jabbed my finger on the radio and changed the station. I almost found myself turning around when I pulled up to Alice's house. I didn't see her car in the driveway when I parked my car. Maybe she's not here.

My body made its way up the stone path to the front porch. My finger, shakily, reached out and pressed the doorbell. I took a deep breathe as I heard footsteps coming. She was coming.

My body went limp as soon as Alice opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and mascara was smeared down her cheeks. But in my mind, she still looked beautiful. Her tiny hands were clutching the blanket that was wrapped around her body. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. I wanted so badly just to reach out and hold her, to make the pain go away.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

What did I want? I wanted some answers, that's what I want.

I ran my right hand through my hair so it wasn't in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me, confused. "That you had a daughter?"

Alice swallowed nervously. "How'd you find out?" she chocked through the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Your daughter," I said, slowly. "Who's her dad?"

She bit her lip in that cute way when she was nervous or scared. "It...it doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"Yes, it does, Ali," I told her. Alice looked at me shocked like I shouldn't care. But I do. I care so much.

"How old is she?" I whispered after a couple minutes.

She hesitated for awhile. "Five," she said.

I paused, thinking. Five years ago, Alice told me she was ready to have...oh, god. That's my daughter. I looked at her and stared. "Five years ago we...we," I stopped and shut my mouth.

Tears started falling from her eyes in a hurry. "Yes," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, god." I took a deep breathe before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried! We came to Texas looking for you. We asked _everyone _if they knew where you were. They didn't. I emailed you everyday. You obviously didn't bother to read them," she said, shakily, leaning her head on the door, breathing deeply every now and then.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," I apologized.

"It's too late for apologizes," she said, softly.

"Why can't I apologize?" I snapped. I was going to whether she liked it or not.

After a couple seconds she said, "Are you?"

"Am I what?" I asked. A tear fell from my eye. Slowly, I reached up to wipe it, but I couldn't. They kept coming.

"Are you sorry?" She looked up me.

"You don't know how sorry I am," I whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving, for never answering your emails or calls. I'm so sorry."

"What about saying you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

Shit. I forgot all about that. I never meant any of that! How could she think I did? I didn't want to say and of that stuff, but I had to make a choice.

After awhile, I looked down at my shoes and said nothing.

"Ya, that's what I thought," she said. I could hear the door closing.

Quickly, I threw my foot in the doorway to stop it. "What?" she hissed.

I pushed the door open and grabbed her face, pulling her closer to me. I leaned down to her height and pushed my lips to hers. Slowly, she started to kiss me back. The kiss was like our first kiss; sweet and gentle. I missed our kisses. Alice pulled away after a minute.

"No. We shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"I missed you, Ali," I whispered.

"I missed you, too. But this isn't right." She paused. "I'm sorry I kissed you back."

"Don't be," I simply said. She shouldn't be. I bent down, kissed her temple, and then turned around to my car. Behind me, I could hear the door closing.

-----------

It's been two days since I've seen Alice or any of the Cullen's. Today I was going to go over and talk to Alice and see my daughter. _Our_ daughter.

The TV was echoing through the house. Quickening my pace, I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Maria was sitting on the ground, putting clothes in a suitcase. My mom was sitting in the chair, smiling as she watched Maria pack.

"Whats going on?" I asked, walking over to Maria.

"I'm leaving," Maria stated.

"What? Why?"

"I _hate_ it here, Jasper. I want to go back to my family and friends," she mumbled. "I already have our tickets for back home."

By this point, mom was glowing. I could tell she was happy Maria was leaving, but didn't want to say anything. Wait a second, did she say our?

"Our?" I asked, confused.

"Ya, you're coming right?" she looked over at me, smiling.

_No! _My mind screamed.

I looked over at my mom who was looking back at me or more like glaring. If I left now, I'd never get to meet Jennifer. If I left, I won't get to make it up to Alice. But what about Maria? I never loved her. I never have and I never will. My heart belongs to Alice.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I don't think so," I whispered, low enough she couldn't hear.

Maria's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "You're not coming?" she hissed.

I gulped. "No."

Maria's face fell. "Fine! But remember we are over," she said while jabbing her finger into my chest.

"Great," I said, excitedly.

Maria was fuming as she turned away from me. She picked up her suitcase and stormed out of the house. The door slammed with a loud _bang! _I could hear my mom laughing in the kitchen as she cut something. I smiled at her and walked over to get my keys.

I need to see Alice.

-----------------------

**Well there it is! An update. Sorry it took so long.**

**5 or more comments please and ****Old War Wounds On Rainy Days will be up**** :]**

**Lily **


	7. You and Me

**Hey sorry i'm not updating as fast as i use to, but i haven't been able to think of anything to do. And i school has been kicking my butt!!! i have so much homework, but im hanging in there. so here's the update.**

**Happy New year!**

* * *

**JPOV**

_"Far to long now I have been waiting  
Waiting for something just to happen  
Far too long now I have been thinking  
Ive been thinkin you've got the answer to..._

_...The question is do you feel like your letting go?  
The question is do you feel like you've lost control?"_

After grabbinng my keys and getting into my car, I headed over to Alice's. The way to her house felt so familiar. I could drive blind folded and find her house. Turning right to get in Alice's driveway, I parked the car and got out. The lights inside the house were on in the living room and upstairs. I called Alice earlier, saying I was coming over and wanted to meet Jennifer. Butterflies took over in my stomach. I was meeting my daughter for the first time.

Jogging up to her door, I knocked a couple times then stepped back and waited. I could hear feet running around the house and towards the door. The door opened with a jolt and there stood my daughter. Her smile widened when she saw me standing there.

"Hi," she breathed out

I smiled. "Hello," I said, bending down to her height and looking at her. This was the first time I could actually see how much she looked like Alice and me. She had my blonde hair that was starting to curl, my blue eyes, and it looked like she was going to get my height.

Pans crashed in the kitchen as I took in my daughter. I stood back up and glanced at the kitchen.

"Daddy's here!" Jennifer called out to Alice. My heart soared when she said 'dad'. She turned around, her hair flying everywhere, and ran into the kitchen. Silently, I took off my coat and set it on the bench that was by the door. I followed Jennifer into the kichen and found Alice rummaging through her cupboards. Jennifer was sitting on the counter, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Hey," I said, clearing my throat.

Alice turned around, quickly, and smiled. "Hi," she whispered then spoke loder. "I'm glad you could take Jen out. I have so much to do. And here leaving for awhile would be good." She paused, looking around. "All her stuff is in her room and-"

"Alice," I said, cutting her off and turning her attention to me.

She looked over at me, confused. "What?"

I shifted on my feet, awkwardly. "I was hoping we could all just stay here and make some dinner and just hang out."

Her face fell. "Oh, well I thought you waned to take Jennifer out," she asked, softly.

"I do!" I assured her. "I just thought we could all hang out?"

She nodded, slowly.

"Yes, mommy!" Jennifer squealed, clapping her hands. I chuckled. Just like Alice.

Alice smiled and looked back at me. "Ok, let me just put all this stuff away. Will you take Jennifer into the living room, please?" she asked.

"Sure." I lifted my arms out to Jennifer and she jumped into them, smiling. Her arms wound around my neck and she buried her face in my neck. I smiled as I took her into the living room. We sat down on the couch and Jennifer looked at me. "Are you going to stay forever?" she spoke quietly.

"Yes, i'm not going anywhere." I told her.

"Are you going to leave me and mommy?"

I looked at her, shocked. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because..." she paused, looking at her hands that were now in her lap."Because you hurt mommy once and she doesn't deserve to be hurt again."

I dropped my head in shame. "Jennifer, I'm not going to hurt you and your mom. I love your mom with all my heart," I said, truthfully.

"Promise?" she asked, holding up her pinky.

I smiled wider and held up my pinky, wrapping it around hers. "Pinky promise."

* * *

**ok so i want the next chapter to be their family 'date'. so if i get 5 or more comments on this i'll have'Old War Wounds on Rainy Days' updated tuesday...hopefully. i'm re-doing the chapter that i last did so dont review it. and then this one should be up friday? maybe i'm going to start a schedule to get these up.**

**How's your guys New Years and Christmas?**

**I got some clothes, gift cards, shoes, wii games, itunes cards, guitar hero 5, money, perfume and nail polish, books,and some other stuff.**

**what'd you guys get? tell me. i'd love to know. :)**

**Lily **


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys....so i came on fanfiction today and I looked in my documents. There was nothing there. I'm not even kidding. I had every story in there with an update and then it was all gone. And I don't keep the stories in my Word Document, I put them in here. I finished some of them a ocuple weeks ago, I've just been so busy. I haven't had any time to update. In the last 3-4 months I have had 5 papers due. 6 projects. Over 15 tests. And in a couple weeks I have track that like messes up my life more. I also haven't updated because someone in my family died last month so i went to that funeral. Then a couple days ago, my great-grandma fell down the stairs and broke her hip. When I started these stories I had so many ideas for them...then I just forgot them. You know what I mean? And I will try to update. It just won't be any time soon. If you have any ideas, e-mail me because I could really use them. Don't worry. I WILL update.

Lily


End file.
